warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 The Third Prophecy Roleplay (BC Cue for the two StarClan cats: Willowkit and Violetshadow. Willowkit is changed into what she would have been if she lived: Willowstorm.) Violetshadow purred, Willowkit at her side. They came to a snowy clearing right before the entrance of the cave. "Is this the place, Willowkit? The place where you spoke of Star Cats? The one where the Lavender Cat will change you back from death?" she meowed worriedly, fighting against the whirling snow. "Yes!" Willowkit replied. ... Lavenderheart watched two Spirit Cats appear at the entrance. Hikari gave her a questioning look. "Willowkit, Violetshadow. Glad you could join us!" she purred. Willowkit looked at her almost in a glare. "You promised me I could become mortal again to be with my brother." the little tortoiseshell she-cat grumbled. Rabbitspring, Willowkit's brother, peered over the shoulders of cats, trying to get a good look of the sister he had wanted to love. ... "Please, Violetshadow!" Rabbitspring meowed desperately, as the pale gold spirit was blocking his vision of her. "Not until she's living." Violetshadow growled. Faolanwolf sighed and padded over to the frantic tom. "Rabbitspring, calm down. You'll see your sister shortly, I'm sure. Just show some patience, for crying out loud." he growled. Rabbitspring peeked at Lavenderheart, who's beautiful eyes were closed as she used some soil and other resources, such as grass and twigs, which were floating around her in a circle. She pressed them together like magic and formed them into the hollow shape of a cat and muttered a prayer to StarClan. Then, she lit it on fire by taking out her wings and blowing all the hot breath in the cave onto it. It burned to the ground, and there was a rumbling sound. Violetshadow was beside Lavenderheart, releasing her grip on his vision of his sister, and out of the flames came a she-cat who looked as Willowkit had so many moons ago. "Now, Willow''storm, are you pleased now?" Violetshadow grumbled playfully. Willowstorm nodded and turned to her brother. Rabbitspring's heart skipped a beat. Here was his sister. The one gone so long. Here. ...Meanwhile, back in StarClan... Ironstar gasped and watched Lavenderheart's new skill: re-forming the dead! He HAD to be with her, it was his destiny. He struggled with his iron chains around his ankles. Tigerstar muttered in his ear, "There's no escape: You'll never see her again!" Ironstar looked hopefully towards Violetshadow's ghost in his vision pool. ''Please Violetshadow. Please summon me to Lavenderheart. ''Violetshadow looked around the den in confusion. ...Back at camp... (HINT HINT! Ironstar might return as Ironjaw...) Violetshadow's ears twitched. ''Ironstar! Ironstar wants to be with Lavenderheart! ''Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 21:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Phoenixfeather padded up and touched muzzles with Willowstorm. "I'm glad you're alive now, Willowstorm. I heard so much about you, and I couldn't believe you died like that," the ginger she-cat meowed. Willowstorm nodded. "I wanna be a warrior too!" Crystalkit meowed. "Not until after you're an apprentice," Lavenderheart purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wish I could live, too, Willowstorm," said Fennelkit, floating slightly as she wrapped her tail around her paws. "I never knew what it was like to live, for I died after I was born. I never truly got to know my siblings, even though I led them all to StarClan. I always seemed to be a lonely kit, even though my parents, Willowbreeze and Deadfoot, were in StarClan with me." Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moon 21:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellkit touched her muzzle to Fennelkit's. "I'm lucky I was brought here," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Ironjaw's time is coming...but he won't remember much except for Lavenderheart and the Star Cats. Interesting twist, huh? I told you his death puzzle would become more important!) ..Violetshadow.. Violetshadow ran to Lavenderheart. "Phoenixfeather! Lavenderheart! Come here, quickly!" she hissed. "What, Violetshadow!?" Phoenixfeather meowed. "I can summon spirits, right? We'll, Lavenderheart, I need you to resurrect another cat." she hissed worriedly, hearing Ironstar's pained yowls in her head. She shook her head abruptly. "Hurry, there's barely any time left for him!" Violetshadow growled, blowing fire onto a straw bed in the center of the clearing. "Who's him!?" Lavenderheart mewed. "NO TIME! HURRY AND MAKE THE SACRIFICE SCULPTURE!" "...Ironstar...Ironstar..." she whispered quickly and quietly, her eyes blazing. The fire twisted up into the shape of his bulky, muscualr body, but chains were around his paws as well. His spirit had come. "Hurry, Lavenderheart! Make a muscular-looking sacrifice. Put rings around the paws that look as if they were made of steel chains." Violetshadow snarled, moving the fire upwards. The spirit danced gently in midair. Whisperpaw's eyes stared with curiousity, her mouth gaping over. Violetshadow probed her thoughts: ''Ironstar. That's Ironstar, isn't it? My father... ''Violetshadow jolted up. ''Whisperpaw knows the secret!? When did she find out that Shadefrost isn't her mother? That Bubbleflight isn't her father? The only family she knows is false, except for Honeypaw? ''Oh well. Violetshadow looked at the sacrifice. "No, no no! It looks NOTHING like him!" she growled, and reformed it. Lavenderheart's mouth gaped open, tears coming to her eyes. ...Lavenderheart... She knew it. Ironstar. Violetshadow was going to ressurect Ironstar for her. She knew by the facial features and the broken chains clamped around its ankles that it had to be Ironstar. "He will remember everything about you and the other Star Cats, but nothing about his punishment or his past. He will relive as Ironjaw, a warrior of DawnClan, to be with you. If Icefeather gets suspicious or DuskClan does, tell them that Iron was a rogue who seemed just like Ironstar." Violetshadow mewed, finally calmed. Lavenderheart sniffled, and the fire spirit settled on the perfect face, soaked in, and lit up in huge flames, swallowing the sculpture. Whisperpaw ran up beside her in marvel. Lavenderheart licked her gentle cheek, which was fluffy, as Whisperpool had done for her when she was an apprentice. Out of the flames popped a sleek, plumy-tailed, handsome silver tom with dazzling blue eyes. He winced a moment at the flames but leaped out and ran for Lavenderheart. She ran, too. The twined their tails. "Oh, Ironstar!" she mewed. "Ironstar? No, I'm Iron''jaw ''now. I can't take the name Ironstar anymore, as I don't have 9 lives anymore." Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 19:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather gasped happily. "Ironjaw!" she purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ironjaw purred at the sight of all the friends he missed from being trapped in StarClan. ''Wait... what was I doing in StarClan!? ''Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 22:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blot was a little confused. "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh, right! Blot, this is Ironjaw," Phoenixfeather introduced. In a low whisper, she explained, "It's Ironstar reborn. He came back from the dead." Blot nodded. ''So, that's Ironstar's new self? This could be quite interesting...''the dark silver tom thought. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Ironjaw, Silivia, and Shira seem to be the only ones that know that Blot is trouble.) Ironjaw knew this cat, "Blot", meant some sort of trouble. Ironjaw bared his teeth a little. "Calm, love. We're together now." Lavenderheart purred uneasily. Suddenly, he felt the presence of another cat like Blot, except...black. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A growl rose in his throat. ''Why do spirits haunt me? ''He looked at the cat, who was slinking down towards him. Whisperpaw hissed and spat at the cat as the black cat approached Ironjaw. His jaw gaped open at the sight of this ugly cat. Ironjaw's shark-like, white teeth, which were sharper than any of the cats' in the forest, bit against eachother and out came a threatening hiss, which was like scraping claws down one of those big black rocks in big Twoleg Nests called "chalkboards". He did it again, telling the cat to back off. It only approached, and it looked hungry. ''For what!? ''Ironjaw gulped. This cat had a strange look to it. "I presume you are sir Ironjaw. I'm Shat and-" the black cat meowed, but was cut off by Whisperpaw flinging herself at him, slicing her claws at his belly. He glared at her, his black eyes turning a foul-looking amber-red. Whisperpaw's tail drooped suddenly, and her eyes became half-closed, her fur getting tough and dull. She fell to her side. At first, Ironjaw thought Shat had done it. He leaped on him and pinned him down, yet a voice in his head told him it wasn't this cat. ''I think Shat's eyes change color depending on his mood. They're black when he's neutral, and that wierd color when he's mad. I'm guessing when he's pleased, it's green, and blue when saddened. ''His stomach seemed to churn when he let go of his grip and stared at the now ill Whisperpaw, lying limp with pain on the ground. Blot's eyes seemed strange, too, but they were fixed on Whisperpaw. ''Blot did it! ''Ironjaw, with all his fury, launched himself on top of Blot. "Leave her alone!" he snarled. "Stop! What are you DOING!?" Phoenixfeather and Lavenderheart yowled in unision, trying to pull him off, as well as Whisperpool. Honeypaw and Hikari quickly began struggling to help Whisperpaw, and Lightningheart and Snowheart watched, unable to decide what to do of this disaster. Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 23:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. A hint as to Shira's former idenity is on my profile page...also, should I add Bellkit, Crystalkit and Shira to DawnClan? Phoenixfeather did adopt them...) Nightstar sighed. "Goldwing, Icywind, and the rest of you, do what you need to," he ordered. Vizorheart and Rubypaw pulled Ironjaw off of Blot with Crowstorm's help, Roseheart and Mooncloud tended to Whisperpaw, and Emberpaw, Bellkit, Crystalkit, Spiritpaw, Getsugaclaw and Blazedawn pinned Shat down. "Move, and die," Blazedawn threatened as the cats' claws came sliding out near the tom's throat. Shira whimpered as she pressed herself against Phoenixfeather. "Shira, do you know Blot?" Phoenixfeather asked. Shira merely whimpered in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool cautiously approached Ironjaw. "Are you... really?" ... Shadefrost faced Lavenderheart. "Whisperpaw knows now... doesn't she. And Honeypaw, too? Well, all i can say is this. I've enjoyed taking care of your kits. I've loved them like they were my own, and my kits have loved and played with them like they were their siblings. And I'm not sure if Bubbleflight knows the truth..." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shadefrost..." Phoenixfeather began. Then she sighed. "But we can't let Shat know. If he gets the satsifaction of that, we're in deep trouble," the ginger she-cat reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw and Whisperpaw were playing merrily besides a stump. Tears brimmed in Shadefrost's eyes. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 12:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke's ears flattened to the back of her head as she heard the fighting going on. She eyed Layon warily. "Is it...safe here?" she asked no one in particular. Twilight shook her head. "I don't think so." the tortoiseshell she-cat replied, glancing at Shat and Blot. Layton stood up. "Then let's leave!" Xehanort sighed. "Again?" "Not to the loner lands! Just away from all of this....violence. So we can keep Luke and Twilight safe." The two she-cat's eyes widen with suprise. "We can take care of ourselves, thanks." Luke mewed, and Twilight nodded. Xehanort smirked. "Then fine. Lead the way." Luke stood up. "I will." And with that, she padded out of the den, the three other kits following. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC This is a Whisperpaw-comforts-saddened-adopted-Mother scene) Whisperpaw stopped playing for a moment, seeing Shadefrost watching them teary-eyed. She sighed and padded over to Shadefrost. "I know you aren't my mother, but I will always love you as if you really were my mother, and I will cherish every second you're at my side. Honeypaw doesn't know at all, don't fret." Whisperpaw mewed in an almost whisper. Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 19:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ripplekit and Koorikit tumbled out of a nearby bush, attracting all the cats' attention. Gingerrain's still amber eyes shone. "Ripplekit and Koorikit of HydricClan. Born 2 moons ago. Known troublemakers. Stubborn like their mother." Her eyes turned back to blue. "We have been expecting you," she told them, bowing her head. [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 19:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (They're in the mountains...) Allen, Crona, Blade and Okami stood in front of the kits. "You need to go to your parents. Believe me, parents want to see their kids safe and sound," Allen murmured softly. "But if there's trouble, we'll protect you," Crona promised. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Ironjaw was still trying to hurt Blot. "I'll...I'll CUT U!!!!" Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 23:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Intro Indigo and Gato, JusticeClan's enemies. They're ghosts like JusticeClan cats, but they're rogues. Nightkit's the only one who can kill them...also, it is not a good time for them to come, cuz Violetheart's kits are coming! BC) Blot flattened his ears to his head. "Ironjaw, stop!" Phoenixfeather shouted, dragging the tom away by the tip of his tail. At once, two more ghostly cats padded into the cave. One was indigo with a yellow flash on his forehead, and the other was a short tom with spiky brown fur and cold black eyes. "Who are you?" Phoenixfeather challenged. "I am Indigo, and this is my partner Gato. We are partners with the one whose name we dare not speak lightly," Indigo meowed. Violetheart at once collapsed onto her side. "Violetheart, what's wrong?" Hikari asked. "My...my kits are coming!" Violetheart yowled. Phoenixfeather groaned. "Great. Just what we need!" she muttered. Hikari quickly got some borage and raspberry leaves in case Violetheart's birthing went wrong. "What do we do?" Blazedawn asked. "Keep Ironjaw from Blot and towards Shat, and Nightkit, keep Indigo and Gato away from us!" Phoenixfeather ordered. A moment later, Violetheart had six healthy kits at her side. "I don't mean to judge, but this couldn't come at a more worse time," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It couldn't..." muttered Whisperpool. "Stupid kits... they'll squeal and cry and ruin everything." her claws, partly unsheathed, glinted. Mysterious bloodstains appeared on her claws and teeth. ... Shadefrost rubbed her cheek along Whisperpaw's. "Of course. And Lavenderheart, your kits are wonderful." Mistpaw nodded. "Whisperpaw and Honeypaw were super fun! Lavenderheart, they're Ironjaw's, aren't they? I knew before I was born." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's Violetheart, not Lavenderheart) "Whisperpool, stop it! This isn't like you," Phoenixfeather growled. Vizorheart sighed. "Nightstar, I want a new name. I don't want to be reminded of those cats earlier," he meowed, referring to Paradoxheart and his troop. "Okay," Nightstar meowed. A moment later, Vizorheart was now Soraheart. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mistfang does have a power, along with her siblings. They were born on the night of a lunar eclipse, and were also born to the daughter of a Dark Forest Pure and the son of a StarClan pure. Refering to the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, Mistfang and Birchtree became pure evil under the eclipse, while Purebreeze and Ryestep became, well, pure of heart.) Mumbling so that no cat could hear her, Fennelkit growled, "Mistfang, you can't control me forever." She once more tried to tell Phoenixfeather about Savage Whisperpool. "Phoenixfeather, Whisperpool is..." she trailed off, Mistfang sending heavy electrical shocks through her. She cried out in pain. Everhope's eyes suddenly turned solid electric-blue, her topaz glowed brighter, and she emanated an electric-blue aura. Placing her paw on Fennelkit, she manages to push the pure evil white cat out of the kit. "Mistfang..." she growled. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:25, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw shuddered. "Huh, it makes me cringe to share a prefix with that cat." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 00:26, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari fetched some herbs for Fennelkit. "I'm worried. No kit should suffer pain until they learn the meaning of it," she murmured. "Mistpaw...you were named for Mistfire, not Mistfang. For all I care, Mistfang should get hit by a Twoleg monster--''several times," Phoenixfeather comforted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hikari..." trailed Fennelkit, her eyes clouding over. "Herbs... won't work. Someone must sacrifice themself over to Mistfang if I am to be saved." She swept her tail over to them... which was just barely visible. She was begining to fade. Everhope unsheathed her claws, snarling at Mistfang. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari dropped the herbs in shock. "I'll do it," Soraheart meowed. "No way in the Dark Forest!" Goldwing spat. Soraheart looked at Goldwing with pain in his eyes. "If Paradoxheart and those other cats want me, I'll be targeted. I can't let that happen to my friends," the blue tom admitted. Phoenixfeather rested her tail on Soraheart's shoulder. "Soraheart, you can't. We all need you. You're part of the prophecy, like the rest of us," Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:38, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll do it!" spoke up Inkheart. "StarClan came to me in a dream telling me that I was the only one who could save the silver cat, which has now turned out to be little Fennelkit. This is my destiny." Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soraheart opened his mouth in protest, then closed it when he saw Rubypaw shake her head. "If that is what you wish, Inkheart," Phoenixfeather murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, Inkheart!" yelled Darkpelt, his bright blue eyes clouded with fear. "There must be another way!" Inkheart shook her head. "I'm sorry Darkpelt, but this is the only way." She then walked toward Mistfang. Snickering evilly, Mistfang dissapeared with Inkheart as Fennelkit became a regular spirit again. Luna LovegoodThe Truthful, Mysterious Ravenclaw 00:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight sniffled as Inkheart disapeared. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 01:01, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Allen rested his tail tip gently on Twilight's shoulder. Phoenixfeather sighed wearily. "She was too good a warrior. I wonder if she'll join JusticeClan?" Gato sneered. Phoenixfeather lashed out a paw, and remembered that Gato and Indigo were ghosts. She couldn't touch them. Nightkit, though, could. She lashed out with her claws, and Gato squealed in surprise as blood dripped down his shoulders. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 01:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (While Whisperpool is being posessed by SW Whisperpool she begins to think suicidal thoughts and goes slightly mad) Whisperpool was one of the only ones who did not join the grieving. She stood a little off to the side, staring off into the distance. A small twitch inside her told her to join the cluster of other cats. "But I won't... I will not... never. Death... too good for the rest..." Mistfire Spring rain falls 01:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather looked at her friend with pained green eyes. "Whisperpool, stop. This isn't like you," she pled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Read And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. I'm mimicking her dialogue style from towards the end of the book) Whisperpool cast an indifferent glance down at Phoenixfeather. For a moment, there was a flash of the true Whisperpool in her eyes. But it quickly flashed back. "What do you mean? I should be the one in the prophecy... the only one..." Mistfire Spring rain falls 02:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I love that book!) Dovepaw whimpered and pressed herself to Phoenixfeather. "Whisperpool..." Sunsetstar began. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (We were reading it in class, and I was the only one who read ahead to the end, so I was going around singing the Indian rhyme, and pretending to kill people saying "I'm Justice Wargrave! Kill you all!") "What?" mewed Whisperpool emotionlessly. "You know it's true, Sunsetstar." Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It was the judge. That was a good twist) Sunsetstar looked at Whisperpool with pained eyes. "Whisperpool, I know you're upset, but you can't shoulder this burden alone," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Upset? Who said anything about upset? I'm merely carrying out my destiny. But... I could maybe use a bit of help." she murmured, claws sliding out a little further. Mistfire Spring rain falls 14:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sunsetstar and Getsugaclaw both took a step forward, menacingly. "If you're still possessed, believe me, I have no qualms fighting to save your soul," Getsugaclaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 14:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool shrugged. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Both of you, stop, please!" Phoenixfeather meowed. "Phoenixfeather, Mistfang obviously isn't done with her. Do you want her to suffer," Getsugaclaw calmly questioned, "or do you want her in peace?" Phoenixfeather snorted. "She's my friend, and I can't abandon her!" ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Mistpaw stepped forwards. "I can try." she mewed softly. Padding over to Whisperpool, she put a paw on Whisperpool's chest. Over her heart. Concentrating, she tried to draw the spirits of Mistfang and Savage Whisperpool out. A pale blue light swirled around her paw, then a silver one. It was working! Suddenly, the lights turned bloodred and Mistpaw let out a cry of pain. Phoenixfeather gasped. "Mistfang has been removed, but Savage Whisperpool is refusing to leave!" Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:31, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Forgot to mention Shira's power: can destroy spirits if they are not possessing other people) Shira padded forward and rested her muzzle on Mistpaw's muzzle. "Spirits who refuse to leave this poor soul in peace, I banish you to the place of whence you came," she whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Not possesing other people?) Mistpaw groaned for a second, then relaxed. Whisperpool looked faint, but there was still a savage gleam in her eye. Mistpaw trembled. The Savage Whisperpool inside Whisperpool snarled in anger. Suddenly she lashed out, catching Phoenixfeather and flinging her many foxlengths away. Then she pounced, ripping, inflicting horrible wounds on the ginger she-cat. "STOP! STOP!" screeched Mistpaw. Mistfire Spring rain falls 16:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah. To be more clear, if Indigo possessed Getsugaclaw he will not, Shira could not banish him away. If Indigo was still roaming as a spirit, Shira could banish him away.) Phoenixfeather yowled in pain. Getsugaclaw suddenly began dragging Whisperpool away, dodging her claws. Hikari, Roseheart and Mooncloud darted to Phoenixfeather. "MOM!" Dovepaw wailed. "No one go near her!" Lightningheart ordered. Phoenixfeather whimpered softly, her eyes beginning to close. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Applepaw just...knows these things about the Distortion World. She learns them from a StarClan cat who visited her in her dreams. *coughcoughBirdstarcoughcough*) "MOM!" Amberpaw screamed, and came barreling over. Stormpaw and Applepaw did the same, both whimpering in a scared manner. "N-no!" Applepaw growled, and turned, her eyes gleaming at Whisperpool. She ran over, claws unsheathed, and, without even thinking, changed into a huge reddish-brown wolf with an apple-shaped mark on her forehead. She snarled and whacked Whisperpool, forcing Savage Whisperpool to head back to the Distortion World. She growled and changed back into a cat, but hurried over to make sure the real Whisperpool was okay. "Are you okay, Whisperpool?" "Wh-what happened? Everything went black..." Whisperpool grunted, and then rolled onto her side, revealing thin, not quite deep, scratches across her flank. Applepaw purred, and called Hikari over. "Hikari, I don't think ''these wounds will be permanent, right? I mean, I barely hit her, and I made sure my wolf claws didn't rake her too hard." Blood glints from his claws... and its name is Bladeshark... 23:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke's eyes were wide with fright. "W-what just happened?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Somehow, this reminds me of poor Squirrelflight in Eclipse.) Allen rested his tail tip gently on Luke's flank. "Something horrible has happened," he meowed, softly. Hikari looked over Whisperpool. "She'll be fine. A few light scratches, but nothing too serious," the gold and white she-cat reported. Looking at Phoenixfeather with a grim look, she meowed, "But Phoenixfeather suffered much worse wounds. She'll need all the strength of StarClan to recover." ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke closed her eyes softly. "I hope she gets better." she murmured, and backed softly into Layton, who licked her head softly. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 23:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shira whimpered. Her adopted mother was hurt so badly! ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whisperpool is finally back to herself.) Whisperpool stared down at Phoenixfeather. "Why... WHY?" she wept. "I'm sorry... my fault... Phoenixfeather should never have been hurt." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 16:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Soraheart looked at Whisperpool. "Who possessed you again?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Cue for ''Silent Whisperpaw. And for Shat again! Shat is a Distortion Cat, a cat born in the Distortion World. He's been living for thousands of years. Did you know that Tigerstar isn't the leader of the Distortion World? NOPE! He's definately not! It's Bladeshark! *evil laugh*!) Whisperpaw shuddered, spasms shaking her. Her mouth opened up, and she attempted to wail, but nothing would come out. Her inner self was blacking out, her vision going dark... ... Shat appeared! Whisperpool let out a growl, and then looked to her left, where her intelligent apprentice always was at her side. Whisperpaw wasn't there. "Your little apprentice is mine, now!" Shat yowled in victory, and laid down a dull-eyed Whisperpaw, who was breathing, but not speaking, her mouth closed. Whisperpaw seemed to be staring in space, her normally bright blues a clouded, glazed over, dull gray, and the shimmery -green-and-amber flecks were an even DULLER gray. She seemed like a statue. Whisperpool snapped at Shat, and tried to shake Whisperpaw back to normal. The she-cat slumped down, her gaze still fixed on nothing. ... "N-no!" A piercing yowl cut across the huge cave as Shat and Whisperpaw began fading. It was Mistpaw. She leaped forward, slsashing at Shat, but went right through him. Impossible! ''Mistpaw tried again, but failed. Shat let out a yowl of triumph, which sounded piercingly evil, and vanished. ... (Who wants an adventure into the Distortion World? I DO! ) Honeypaw gasped in pain, and ran to her sister's side. "M-mistpaw...s-s-s-she c-cant b-be g-g-g-gone....Right. Mistpaw, Whisperpaw's the smartest she-cat I know. She's bound to return. I promise." Blood glints from his claws... and its name is Bladeshark... 12:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke let out a small, strained whimper, and closed her eyes in fright. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (4pinkbear, can I add Bellkit, Crystalkit and Shira to DawnClan? Also, only Twilight, Xehanort, Allen, Crona, Blade, Okami and Layton went to Dawn Pack, no one else...) Hikari rushed to Phoenixfeather with more cobwebs. "We need another medicine cat!" Hikari meowed as the cobweb she was holding instantly soaked up blood from the ginger she-cat's wounds. Phoenixfeather instantly began coughing. "Fox dung! She's sick?" Goldwing meowed. He realized Blot was staring at Phoenixfeather. Blot's eyes were unreadable, and an inner flame seemed to glow inside them. "Blot, if you have time to stand around, go and find some more cobwebs and horsetail!" Hikari ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:36, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight ran out of the den, and returned a few moments later with a large glob of cobwebs in her mouth. She took them over to her mother. "Here, momma. Will this help?" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari nodded and pressed them on Phoenixfeather's wounds. The blood was beginning to stop, but Phoenixfeather was starting to cough wildly. Blot was still staring at her. "Well, Blot?! If you're just going to stare at her, get some coltsfoot, cobwebs and horsetail!" Lightningheart snarled. Blot blinked, then hurried to find the herbs. "About time, the moony cat!" Rubypaw muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight nodded. "Do you want me to get anything else? Because I can if you need me to, momma!" Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:48, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hikari nodded. "I'll need some coltsfoot, horsetail, cobwebs, and if you can get them, rose thorns," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilight gave a small nod, and ran out of the den. She returned around two minutes later, carrying some coltsfoot, horsetail, and a two rose thorns. "I couldn't find anymore cobwebs, and it was hard to get even these two little thorns off of the rose." Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 12:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, anyways," Hikari meowed. She quickly went to work with the herbs, and she soon closed up Phoenixfeather's wounds as Blot managed to bring back a few cobwebs. Phoenixfeather wheezed softly as she slept. "Her fate is in the paws of StarClan now, and let's hope they have her pull through," Hikari meowed, softly. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:03, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She will. Phoenixfeather is strong!" Twilight mewed. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 13:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. Intro Goldstar, Kindheart, Razorwing and Springkit from AlchemyClan. Also, Blot can taint any prey he catches, which will play a part in Phoenixfeather finding out who Blot really is...) Dovepaw whimpered in fear. "Blot, we'll need something to eat. Can you get us some food?" Hikari ordered. Blot nodded and headed out to find some prey. Suddenly, four cats came towards them. "I'm Goldstar, and this is my brother and deputy Kindheart, Razorwing and Springkit. We had to come here," Goldstar meowed. Meanwhile, Tauntpaw, Silvernight, Earthstorm and Paradoxheart were listening in on the conversation. "So, their best warrior is hurt? We'll have some fun with this...isn't that right, Onlystar?" Paradoxheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 13:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Razorwing looked at her surroundings. She spotted Phoenixfeather, who was curled on the ground, coughing and bleeding. Razorwing's eyes widened. "She was struck by a possessed cat, wasn't she? The poison of an undead, distorted cat may kill her." "Then do something!" Dovepaw yowled hoarsely. "Relax. I will." Razorwing darted into a bush and came out a minute later with some gold berries and pale mushrooms.She chewed up the mushrooms and patted them on the wounds. "These," she mewed, holding up the gold berries, "are laburnum. They are normally poison, but the juice of these mushrooms will dilute it to the point where it becomes helpful, not harmful." She crushed the berries with a claw and spread them over the mushrooms. "Now all we can do is wait." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls''' 16:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Acutally, it was Blot's work getting her sick...but I suppose it can be part of her sickness) Phoenixfeather gave another cough, then breathed a little more easily. "Thank StarClan," Hikari murmured. Goldstar sighed. "Amazing how cats can get nearly killed so easily," he commented. "By the way, why are you so..." Zoey began. Kindheart rapidly shook his head, mouthing the words, "Don't say he's short!" Goldstar blinked. "What?" he meowed. "Nothing," Zoey answered. Goldstar shrugged then padded to Getsugaclaw to speak with him. Violetheart's kits squeaked as Hikari gave Violetheart more borage. Onlystar was walking towards where Paradoxheart and his deputies were, when a large paw knocked him down...♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG